DMR-07 Episode 2: Golden Dragon
Golden Dragon is the 7th DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 64 cards, including: **2 Secret Rares **2 Victory Rares **5 Super Rares **5 Very Rares **15 Rares **15 Uncommons **20 Commons *It features more support for the growing number of Zero Civilization cards. *Around one out of every 2-3 boxes will contain a Victory Rare. Themes *"Zero Matters" — Many cards from or supporting the Zero civilization, with major focus on the Zenith race. *More "Size Matters": 2-Mana Cost Reduction Creature cycle — A creature cycle that can reduce its summoning costs by 2 by revealing a spell in hand that costs 7 or more. *"Vanilla Matters" Mini-theme — For the first time in the game's history, support for creatures that have no abilities. New Races *Tristone — A quietly debuted trio of cards that often focused on supporting colorless creatures. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Attack Chance: Name **A new type of Attack Chance that checks for a creature's specific name rather than its race. *Gachinko Judge Spells **Spells with the Gachinko Judge ability. Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Mode Change Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Toramaru GGG, Armored Oni Beast *Pepper Silva of Betrayal *Funk Clap Rhapsody of Hope *Niyare *Metafiction, Ruler of Fiction *Aqua Teacher *Moel Go, Explosive Oni Princess Contents *㊙1/㊙2 Destiny Ryusei of Fate *㊙2/㊙2 Zenith Requiem, Secret Zenith *V1/V2 Onimaru "Ogre", Golden Dragon *V2/V2 Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror" *S1/S5 Zeta-File, Zenith of "Mystery" *S2/S5 Truename White of Lionel *S3/S5 Codenight Black of Lionel *S4/S5 Oni Seven "Win", Matchless Amazement *S5/S5 Codeking Wilhelm *1/55 Truename Wakuwaku Chappurun *2/55 Truename Academy Master *3/55 Truename Screaming Psycho *4/55 Truename Ragon NEX *5/55 Waking Up Miss Mei *6/55 Fate *7/55 Golden Victory, Secret Ogre *8/55 Patti Smith, Light Weapon *9/55 Wing Spark, Secret Safeguard *10/55 Manekon *11/55 Extreme Brain *12/55 Codenight Oreore Darkness *13/55 School Man *14/55 Toramaru GGG, Armored Oni Beast *15/55 Onikobushi, Crushing Dragon Fist *16/55 Goodnight Mr. Hippopo *17/55 Truename Nuts Spaghettino *19/55 Pepper Silva of Betrayal *20/55 Funk Clap Rhapsody of Hope *21/55 Takoru Yoishon, Guardian of Uprising *22/55 Sagrada Familia, Vizier of Instant Seal *23/55 Gachinko Darts *24/55 Truename Bismarck *25/55 Powerful Num Lock, SL Mecha *26/55 Gachinko Slot *27/55 Necrodragon Gyouten Kyoutei *28/55 Gachinko Joker *29/55 Alien Storm, Secret Alien *30/55 Magnum, Fast Attack Puppet *31/55 Gachinko Dice *32/55 Hunter Fire, Secret Hunter *33/55 Niyare *34/55 Matsurida Wasshoi *18/55 Fresh Lemon, Bravery Faerie *35/55 Gachinko Roulette *36/55 Closed, Destroyer of Secret Room *37/55 Aines Gazelle, Spirit of Dashing Wind *38/55 Metafiction, Ruler of Fiction *39/55 Purpuric Cure *40/55 King Mackensen *41/55 Assembler *42/55 Aqua Teacher *43/55 Spiral Slider *44/55 Furubokko Glove, Shadow of Flash Hit *45/55 Necrodragon Saidesuka Gunmaster *46/55 Suteppi Jinan *47/55 Zekkoucho *48/55 Parabellum Dragon *49/55 Smile *50/55 Achoppi Chonan *51/55 Moel Go, Explosive Oni Princess *52/55 Tamatottaryi *53/55 Vanilla Giant *54/55 Fueppi Sannan *55/55 Spike Trap Cycles Attack Chance Spells (A cycle of spells that have an Attack Chance ability allowing them to be cast for no cost with certain creatures with the Unknown race.) *Fate can be cast by Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror". *Golden Victory, Secret Ogre can be cast by Onimaru "Ogre", Golden Dragon. *Wing Spark, Secret Safeguard can be cast by Truename Wakuwaku Chappurun. dmr7-6.jpg|link=Fate dmr7-7.jpg|link=Golden Victory, Secret Ogre dmr7-9.jpg|link=Wing Spark, Secret Safeguard Gachinko Judge Spells (A cycle of spells with the Gachinko Judge ability.) * — Gachinko Darts * — Gachinko Slot * — Gachinko Joker * — Gachinko Dice * — Gachinko Roulette dmr7-23.jpg|link=Gachinko Darts dmr7-26.jpg|link=Gachinko Slot dmr7-28.jpg|link=Gachinko Joker dmr7-31.jpg|link=Gachinko Dice dmr7-35.jpg|link=Gachinko Roulette Cheaper Summon for Revealing (A cycle of creatures with the common rarity that have a mana cost of 7, and can be summoned for 2 less mana if you reveal a card that costs 7 or more from your hand.) * — Aines Gazelle, Spirit of Dashing Wind * — King Mackensen * — Furubokko Glove, Shadow of Flash Hit * — Parabellum Dragon * — Tamatottaryi dmr7-37.jpg|link=Aines Gazelle, Spirit of Dashing Wind dmr7-40.jpg|link=King Mackensen dmr7-44.jpg|link=Furubokko Glove, Shadow of Flash Hit dmr7-48.jpg|link=Parabellum Dragon dmr7-52.jpg|link=Tamatottaryi Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs